Turtle
Turtle is Master Roshi's friend and long-time companion. The good-natured, lovable turtle lives in Kame House with the elderly hermit. Biography Dragon Ball Meeting Goku & Bulma After a year of being lost while picking mushrooms, Turtle ended up in Skull Valley one morning where he met Goku. After Bulma gave him some sea water, Goku decided to take Turtle 100 miles on his back to return him to the sea. On the way he was going to be eaten by a Bear Thief but Goku defeated him very easily and continued on their way. When he got brought back, he went back to Kame House to get his owner, Master Roshi who rewarded Goku with the Flying Nimbus and Bulma with the three star Dragon Ball. Turtle saw Goku again when he came with Chi-Chi to retrieve the Bansho Fan from Roshi but Turtle reminded Roshi that he accidently threw it out and Roshi had to go and put the flames out himself. While Roshi trained Goku and Krillin, Turtle went on Vacation. Returning from Vacation & Red Ribbon Army When Turtle returned from his vacation, Goku and Bulma were at Kame House awaiting a Submarine that Krillin and Launch were currently using. Turtle was reunited with his lost son when Goku was catching fish during his wait. When Goku, Bulma & Krillin left, Captain Dark came and tried to take over the island but was defeated by Roshi. Turtle helped by making Launch sneeze and turn into her bad form defeating a muscular man who was going to shoot her. When they return, General Blue managed to make it on the island tying everybody up, even Turtle with magic ropes. Launch's good form came back and saved the day when she released Goku and he got rid of the bomb. Turtle later joins everybody else when they attempt to help Goku fight off the Red Ribbon Army but when they got to the base they were already defeated by Goku. Dragon Ball Zhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Turtle&action=edit&section=5 Saiyan Invasion Turtle is seen at Kame House with Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi when Goku arrives with Gohan. Little Gohan is seen riding on him happily. A year later, he is seen with everybody else watching the fight against the Saiyans on Television. Garlic Jr. Saga During Dragon Ball Z, in the Garlic Jr. Saga, Turtle celebrates his 1,000th birthday in episode #117. Android Saga Turtle defends Maron from two males who arrived at Roshi's Island and tried to hit on her. Turtle beats both of them up using Martial Arts. Maron thanks him by kissing him but Turtle hides his head in his shell because he doesn't want to be distrusting to Krillin. Buu Saga Near the end of the Buu Saga, he appears at Bulma's party. Dragon Ball GT Saying Goodbye to Goku He is one of the few characters that Goku bids farewell to after departing with Shenron. Alternate Timeline Turtle is also seen in the special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, where he, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar are hiding in a submarine near Kame House.